


October FicFest Drabbles

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fictober, MSR, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: I'm pretty much trying to write a little something or drabble every day now in October (it was originally two pieces a week) but what the hey. Posting all those little pieces here so expect updates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the overload on fics this morning. I've been slacking in posting.

They had traveled miles just to find an actual pumpkin patch.

You know, one of those pumpkin patches on the side of the roads in the middle of nowhere that have plywood signs starting six miles back. But they found one. He drove her Toyota Corolla up to the dirt driveway, near the main little barn, which was overflowing with all sorts of fall produce. She picked up some squash and end of the summer tomatoes.

“I have this recipe, Mulder,” she said. “All you have to do is boil the pasta and I got the rest.”

He smiled and agreed with hesitation.

It was their first time as a couple, she supposed, picking something significant. Halloween pumpkins. But when he picked up a large pumpkin, squatting just to hold it for her judgment, she knew she had the one. The right pumpkin and the right guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Blame the pumpkin beer. He was drunk. So was she. They were both drunk. This whole new thing about microbreweries and everyone brewing their own beer. He did not know when he got so old. But it was the new in thing. It was supposed to be a “date night.” They were still reeling from the breakup but they were working together again. And working together well. Hence the attempt at asking her for a date. They never had one before, why not now. It was 2000 all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Dating was new for them. They never actually considered themselves a couple. Not really. They were partners. Equals in everything except she proclaimed to be smarter in everything and he readily agrees. But they had been experimenting lately, testing the dating theory out. Tonight it was a dimly lit bar. Scully thought of Philadelphia and how it should have been Mulder. Mulder thought of Scully and how he could have never been alone. But now things were different. Under the dim lights and wilted pitcher of beer, he kissed her for the first time out in public.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After doing a drunk rewatch of Fight the Future, I wrote this.

He wished he had a root beer.

Barq’s were given away free temporary tattoos.  He wished he had a tattoo to compare to Scully’s. Even if it was that cheap root beer barrel fake temporary tattoo to put on his bicep. He would at least put it on his bicep. But instead, he had a bee costume and an unruly three-year-old who was more content on screaming more than anything else.

“He’s too big for that, Scully.”

“He’s fine, Mulder.”

“Why don’t you dress anything?” he bemoaned Scully from behind the door.

She was dressed in jeans, one of his sweatshirts, and a big jacket. William was content in an oversized polyester pumpkin costume. He was a pumpkin too. “Because I have you to chase me. “Mulder, we’ll be late!”

He appeared from their bedroom door, his ass looking far larger with the bee butt attached. She licked her lips. “Ain’t no bee going to destroy this night.”

He nuzzled her and William, holding them close. A series of kisses were placed against he rneck. “Ain’t nothing stopping me from my two favorite people.”


End file.
